Lynxprocedo?
by ImNotSoEpic
Summary: Scorpius breaks up with Rose. Rose then battles Scorpius...  For the Lyric Challenge. I got the song 'Picture to Burn'


Hello, this entry was for Drishti3693's Lyric Challenge:

* * *

**RULES:**

1) The due date is January 31st.

2) It must be over 500 words when completed

3) At least two lines of the lyrics must be used in the story. You can have your characters say them, be listening to them, whatever. Just use them.

4) You may request a change in song, but no more than three times.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter related items, places or characters. Or spells. I only made one up, Lynxprocedo. Which is supposed to summon a Lynx to attack the other person. I stole that idea from Serpensortia, and that seems too much of a Slytherin spell, so I changed it to a Lynx, which is a cat, which Lions are... Which Gryffindors are Lions.

* * *

Ok, I want to do a collaboration with someone, but I don't have a plot. If you want to do a collaboration with me, PM me and we can think of a plot.

* * *

**Bold words are lyrics.**

* * *

I was walking down Diagon Alley with my boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy. We were walking past Weasley's Wizard Wheezes when Scorpius let go of my hand.

"What's wrong, Scorpius?" I asked, even though I knew he talked about me to his friends, and that what he said was not nice.

"Uhh… Rose, honey, I don't think we're meant to be…" I knew what he was going to say, but it still hurt. I start to sniff, and then start to cry. Scorpius steps forward to comfort me. "**So go and tell your friends**** t****hat I'm obsessive and crazy,****that's fine****I****'ll tell mine****you're gay**. Just back away…" I say.

"**You're a redneck, heartbreak**." I hear him say. I sob even more.

"**There's no time for tears,****I'm just sitting here planning my revenge.**** T****here's nothing stopping me**** f****rom going out with all of your best friends and if you come around saying' sorry to me,****my daddy's going to show you how sorry you'll be**." And Scorpius knew of Ron's crazy obsession. He doesn't like his family hurt.

He leaves me, and I'm left on the bench outside my uncle's shop. I cry harder than I've ever cried before. Uncle George - or is it Fred? - notice me. He comes outside. "Shhh. It's ok, Uncle Fred is here." He says, trying to comfort me.

I cry more and more. "What's wrong, Rose?" He asks.

"Scorpius," I mutter under my breath.

"What about Scorpius? Did he break up with you?" I nod. "I'm going to show Malfoy that he's less than you, that he was better with you." He says, pulling out his wand.

"No!" I say, I don't want him to start something, because it's likely Uncle Draco will get involved. Then Dad would get involved, and then Astoria Greengrass would get involved. Then Mum will get involved. I don't want anyone hurt because of Scorpius and Me.

I am going to do this myself. "I'm going. You can come, but don't fight… and call Mum, tell her that she can come too. But that's all…" I say, I don't want anyone incapable trying to fight. I'm smarter than Scorpius, I'll win.

"Ok, sweetie." Uncle Fred says.

* * *

Uncle Fred leaves. I feel alone.

Then he comes back, with mum.

"Hi, Mum!" I squeal.

"Hi, Rose," Mum says, "What's this about fighting?"

"You know how Scorpius has been back-talking me?" I ask. Mum nods. "Well, he broke up with me…" I said, my voice cracking and tears erupting out of my eyes.

I can see that she hates seeing me like this. "Come on, Rose, let's go!" Mum says.

"Off to Malfoy Manor!" Fred finishes.

* * *

Mum, Uncle Fred and I arrive at Malfoy Manor.

"Hello, Draco." Mum said, her voice dripping with venom. I've never heard mum like this. They know. Draco knows why we're here.

"How 'bout it, Hermione? A duel, right here?" Draco asks.

"Sure, who's your second?" She asks.

Draco thinks. "It's Scorpius. Also, want to make it that we don't die… Just if we are incapable of dueling?" Draco asks.

"Let me think." Mum says. "Sure." She answers.

Uncle Fred walks up and says, "Wands at the ready!"

They walk closer to each other, wands up.

"One, two, three. Begin!" Uncle Fred says.

"Stupefy!" Mum yells.

"Protego! Rictumsempera!" Draco retaliates.

Mum dodges it.

"Sectumsempera!" She yells. I feel a slash in my chest. Then pain. "I guess it's time for Scorpius?"

Scorpius takes Draco's place. "Expelliarmus!" Scorpius yells. I watch this. Mum lets the spell hit her.

"Good, Rose, sweetie, go duel."

"My pleasure," I say.

"Stupefy!"

"Protego!"

"Expelliarmus!"

I dodge.

"Lynxprocedo!" A Lynx comes out of my wand and attacks Scorpius.

"Where did Rose learn that?" Uncle Fred asked.

Everyone shrugged.

"Learn what?" I ask.

"That." Draco say, pointing where the Lynx was.

"Where? What?" I ask. Nothing is there.

I woke, sweaty and breathing hard. My heart is pounding out of my chest. 'It was just a dream' I chant to myself.

I go downstairs to have a doughnut. I really should go to sleep earlier.

"Hi Rose." I'm startled by a voice, Scorpius' voice. He was bouncing a ball.

"Hi Scorpius." I reply.

"Uhh… Rose, honey, I don't think we're meant to be…" He says.


End file.
